Silk and Wire Binds
by FenriBane
Summary: Love is not genetic, we give it meaning. Naruto has a longing for his stepbrother but carn't find the right words to tell him, lucky for him he's not alone and his family is always willing to help. Yaoi, SasuNaru. Mature content and some violance.
1. Chapter 1

Silk and Wire Binds

Disclaimer – I in no way shape or form own Naruto.

Prologue – Happy Times.

Naruto Uzumaki could never claim his life was normal by any means, it was too different from the norm to be called normal.

Naruto had been born into a normal family but never experienced it...

Minato Namikaze had been a good husband to Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mother Naruto taking his blue eyes and long blond hair from the man but taking his mothers personality and cheeks. According to his mother Minato had been a kind and thoughtful man who would have given his life for them, in fact he had...

Minato had been a high powered business man and one night not long after Naruto's birth, when a mugger had jumped him and his wife carrying Naruto he'd taken a fatal wound defending them. Leaving Kushina and her two sons Naruto and Kyuubi alone in the world...

Kushina coping with the loss of her husband was not alone finding comfort in the embrace of her friend Mikoto Uchiha, Mikoto had also lost her husband at the same time as Kushina leaving her to raise her own two boys alone. Fugaku Uchiha had been Minato's biggest opponent in the business world, at the news of his death the man had gotten careless on the road and crashed, losing his life from his unusual carelessness. Some called it strange how things turned out...

The pair finding comfort from each other somehow found something beyond their friendship, at the pairs wedding Naruto was too young to remember or understand what their vows meant. 'Love takes form in many ways and many places but it is still love all the same'.

So Naruto had never had a normal life by many people's standards but his standards it was the most normal life ever, living with two mothers and four brothers...

Naruto and Kyuubi were Kushina's sons, Kyuubi was only three years older than Naruto and was an older clone of his younger brother only having a more defined figure and red hair like his mother. Mikoto boys were Sasuke and Itachi, Itachi was the same age as Kyuubi and was a almost as mirror of his mother. Having long raven coloured hair and oxen eyes and porcelain white skin, been flawless and mark free. Sasuke was a year older than Naruto and was a replica of his older brother, having shorter raven hair than his brother which Naruto had often remarked as looking like a ducks butt.

The last addition to the family was Vulpes a young boy that the pair had taken in after finding him on the streets, it had been a strange meeting as Mikoto had been bumped into by a pack of teens. On the group grabbing her handbag she'd managed to catch sight of them turn into an ally, when she came to the ally she'd found Vulpes standing in the ally all alone holding here handbag up to her with a small nervous smile. He'd been dirty and covered in bruises, his clothes had been ripped and torn and covered in grim. Vulpes was only six but acted a lot older, it hadn't been hard for the pair to adopt the boy easily finding his birth mother. It had been quietly too easy for them to get the women to give them parental guardianship of the boy, too easy for as far as they could tell Vulpes was a kind and good natured boy but whatever the case Vulpes became theirs to complete the family.

The two women both inherited their husbands fortunes and sold their old homes to buy one large one, after selling their husbands multimillion businesses they were one of the most richest couple in the country.

Naruto was given the most happy of lives with him been given the best of everything, from education to clothes to attention.

With some attention he never intended...


	2. Chapter 2

Silk and Wire Binds.

Chapter 1 – Today's Today and Yesterday was Yesterday.

18 years later...

It was early morning over the family mansion with the light of the morning sun just staring to pour through the crack in the bedroom curtains, the bright rays of light streaming through to illuminate the two beds with sleeping figures.

The door opened silently and a dark figure creeping in with almost no sound, the dark form sitting down on the edge of one of the beds which sheets were the stomach turning colour of bright orange.

As the alarm clock ticked away to the call of the hour the figures hands gripped the bed covers, as the last second of the hour came it's hands wrenched the sheets back. The alarm striking the hour with a loud ear drumming bell.

"Morning sleepyhead." Kushina said as she tapped the slightly confused blond who had moments ago been soundly sleeping, Naruto opened his sea blue eyes and stared at his mother sleepily.

"Come on time to get up, the early bird catches the worm." Kushina said as she stood up and walked over to the other bed which sheets had curled up into a ball on the bed, the women put her hands on her hips and a foot on the ball in the bed.

"I said time to get up!" With one quick shove she pushed the ball of sheets off of the bed and onto the floor with a small cry coming from inside.

"That hurt!" Cried a pale figure as it stood up and turned to death glare the women, Sasuke wasn't wearing a top and his bare chest almost glowed in the sunlight. His muscles been defined and properly formed on his slender figure, Naruto sat up in bed as he finally came out of his groggy state.

"It's seven in the morning mum, why get us up? Its the start of summer break." Naruto said as he tried to pull the covers back over himself but Kushina was too quick for the teen, grabbing the sheets and throwing them to the floor.

"It's the start of summer break and you two have been away at school all year, I'm not letting you waste your time lazily sleeping all day." Naruto had to agree with the women been in a private school miles away from home had deprived him and Sasuke of time with the family, having lived in a dorm had been fun though, meeting new people and making new friends nut family life was much better in his opinion.

"Now get your butts dressed and come get breakfast, or I'll send Kyuubi to wake your asses." Kushina smiled as she saw the fear run through Naruto's like a steam train, Kyuubi was able to annoy anyone to death with his constant insults and jabs.

As Kushina left the room Naruto swung his legs out from bed and managed with some effort to sit up, every muscle in his body screaming in protest. As he sat on the edge of the bed he looked up to see Sasuke who had set about making his bed, making sure the sheet was flat and properly tucked in. Naruto watched Sasuke in an unbroken stare for some odd reason he couldn't look away, taking more notice of the others physical development.

He'd began to fantasize about the pale teen, his mind filling with several different scenarios where he was been fucked by Sasuke. As he was getting lost in one of these mind blowing fuck sessions he was brought back to the world when he noticed Sasuke saying something.

"Earth to Naruto, Earth to Naruto are your receiving me." Naruto bite back the erg to say 'I wish' as he saw Sasuke standing by his wardrobe waving a hand at the tanned teen.

"What are you staring at dobe?" Sasuke said as he shook his head at the blond teen, as he turned around and pulled down his pyjama bottoms revealing his naked behind to Naruto. Naruto felt himself tent as he turned away to hid his state from the other teen, as he stood up and walked over to his own wardrobe he managed to lose his tent.

To take his mind off of the pale teen behind him he tried to choose something to ware, his wardrobe was stocked to the brim with orange clothes. Most were to small for him now but he hadn't found time to clear them out, in the end he had to ware a slightly too tight pair of black jeans and a orange t-shit that was slightly too small.

As he turned around he saw that Sasuke did not have the same problem, the raven had put on a pair of tight blue jeans and had a black shirt on along with a black leather jacket with the Uchiha symbol on the shoulders.

Naruto would have said the look suited the raven if not for the fact that that outfit made him feel all the more attracted to the raven, he had to suppress a groan from the sudden tightness of his pants.

"So how do I look?" Sasuke gave Naruto a turn and Naruto looked the raven over with a longing eye, he gave the raven a fake smile and spoke as steadily as he could.

"It looks ok." Naruto lied as he felt his heart jump with every second beat, the ravens outfit was making it hard for him to keep the fake smile up.

"Oh...Ok." Sasuke has seemed a little dejected by Naruto's words and walked out of the room, Naruto took in a breath of what could have been relief or disappointment. After a moment or two Sasuke head came back around the door.

"Come on dobe." Sasuke said before disappearing again, Naruto ran a hand through his long blond hair.

As Naruto walked into the large kitchen dining area of the house he saw five seated figures, Sasuke and his mother Mikoto sat facing him with Kushina sitting next to her partner. With their back to him he saw his two older brothers Kyuubi and Itachi, Kyuubi was dressed in a similar manner to Sasuke only his shirt been red and his leather jacket missing the Uchiha symbol. Itachi was wearing a long body length cloak with red clouds on it, underneath he was in a black t-shirt and pants. Naruto didn't even get the word's 'good morning' out before Kyuubi started his barrage of insults.

"Where'd you find that shit? The dust bin you should throw that crap away before you scare the neighbours." Kyuubi words were thick with venom as the twenty one year old made his first jab at his younger brother, Naruto ignored him and walked to a chair left vacant by Mikoto. As he sat down he glance over at Itachi who was busy doing his nails, Naruto stared at the black nail polish and shook his head slightly as he watched his older stepbrother blow on them.

Itachi was an out gay and made it a fact to point out he didn't care what people though, especially one named Kyuubi who though he was gods gift to the world.

"Will you stop playing with your hands fag!" Kyuubi said as Itachi stretched out his nails to be examined.

"Kyuubi language!" Mikoto said and Kyuubi folded his arms and gave a grunt of malcontent.

"Kyuubi just because you were given a mouth doesn't mean you have anything intelligent to say." Itachi said in a pleasant voice as he wiggled his fingers slightly, Kyuubi clenched a fist and threw it at the raven.

Itachi effortlessly caught Kyuubi by the wrist and pushed him back down into his chair with a smirk.

"Don't make me mess up my nails." Itachi said as Kyuubi's face went as red as his hair from rage.

"Now boys, calm down Kyuubi put that glass down, I'm not replacing the wall paper again." Kushina said as Kyuubi was about to throw a glass at the still smirking raven. He put it down and went into a mood as he went about drinking from his unwashed mug, slurping the coffee with loud noisy slurps.

As they sat in tense silence for a while Naruto nibbled on a slice of toast until Mikoto asked how his time at school was, as Naruto started to talk the rest of the table's occupants also began to speak . All save Kyuubi who sat in a mood slurping his drink...When he ran out of coffee he started tapping his finger on the granite table.

It was at a few minuets to eight when Kushina stood up and walked over to the sideboard and obscured from Naruto's sight set a silver tray with a pre-made tea set, pouring hot water into the silver teapot and pouring a jug of milk before carrying it to the table and setting it at the head of the table.

As the second hand ticked and struck the hour the kitchen door opened and a new figure walked through the door, Vulpes was dressed in a in black pressed pants with black socks and shining polished shoes. His hair was swept back and plastered to his head with gel its shady blond colour shining in the light, he wore a red shirt with a black tie and a black waistcoat. He two different coloured eyes, one been a greyly blue and the other been a lime green each had a bag under them as a sign of the man's dysfunctional sleeping patterns. He was twenty six and was perfectly defined as, his broad shoulders made him seem more imposing than he was and under his shirt hidden from sight were his muscles.

"Morning Vul." Kushina said the man's pet name as he walked over to the tray and put his hand of the silver tea pot, most people would have flinched to touch the heated metal Vulpes didn't.

"Good morning mothers." Vulpes beamed an ice melting smile at Mikoto and Kushina.

"Morning Bitch." Vulpes said in Kyuubi's, Naruto watched his elder brother reaction with great fascination. If anyone had ever insulted him he'd normally growl and warn them off, even been defensive with his mothers but Vulpes got a different reaction. It was like he'd seen something terrifying and stiffened up, his aggressive nature seemingly becoming lost. It was strange to see because all of his life Naruto had seen Vulpes and Kyuubi as best friends, the pair been almost inseparable until the Kyuubi turned the age of sixteen where they seemed to have split and by the age of eighteen the pair nearly constantly ignored each other, or fought in bone crunching fights.

"Good day Cocksucker." Itachi returned the cocky greeting with a middle finger and went back to placing a third layer of nail varnish on. Vulpes gave a small chuckle and then seemed to notice Naruto and Sasuke for the first time, his smile seemed to become that of a fox that had just spotted a rabbit.

"And what is this? Two stranger at our table, by what road did you come by?" Vulpes said as he sat down and with the greatest of care poured himself a cup of hot tea, it was his daily ritual to sit down at the breakfast table and from his delicate tea set serve himself breakfast.

"When did these two get here?" Vulpes asked as he sipped his morning tea from a cup so fine it was almost see through it had golden rims on it as well.

"They were here yesterday, your fucking worthless ass was fast asleep." Itachi said as he shoot a glare at the man, because of him he'd messed up his nails.

"At least I had a reason to sleep unlike some." Vulpes set his cup down with the greatest of care, looking up at the two figures seated to his right.

"That right we never asked how your date's went, I almost forgotten because of the boys return." Mikoto said as she looked over at the two men sat opposite her who now seemed to shift uncomfortable in their seats.

"Well?" Kushina asked in manner meaning she expected a answer.

The two men seemed to suddenly take great interest in the table surface as their two mothers and Naruto and Sasuke stared at them.

"They both blew it in five minuets." Vulpes said as he sipped another cup of tea and Kyuubi's fist clenched...

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Silk and Wire Binds

Chapter 2 – Paths Not Walked.

Kyuubi's fist threw through the air towards Vulpes who didn't try to dodge the blow, instead he rammed his head forwards and made the fist connect with his forehead. Naruto was sure he herd the crunch and watched as Kyuubi pulled his hand back, suppressing a cry of pain and his eyes watering slightly. Vulpes didn't react and simply sat back in his chair and sipped his tea as if nothing had happened, the red mark on his forehead already almost invisible.

"What do you mean 'blew it'?" Mikoto asked as she tried not to notice Kyuubi clenching his fist in pain, she should have gotten used to the pairs fight by now.

"As soon as they meet them they both started their retarded standards act, 'is that a beauty mark or a blackhead', 'why my what big nostrils you have'." Vulpes said making a funny voice as he impersonated his younger stepbrothers insults, Kyuubi's hands twitched again and Naruto was sure he saw Itachi clench a hidden fist.

"You insulted your dates?" Kushina asked in a voice that sounded insulting at the idea on insulting a person on looks.

"Insulted them, dammed near got us kicked out of the restaurant for been so loud. In the end I had to send these two away as they both made their dates cry." Vulpes said as he chewed on a piece of toast, as he watched his mothers reaction to his words, also watching the two fighting figure to his right was also amusing.

"I mean I've never seen Hidan cry before but what you said to him Itachi...You should be ashamed." Vulpes smirked as he saw Itachi try to hide his fidgeting fist under his cloak.

For ten minuets Kyuubi and Itachi made arguments and pointed out the fact that Vulpes had neglected to tell them about their dates, forgetting to mention one was a complete maniac and the other a wanton whore.

"Ino is not a wanton whore, she just desperate since Little Uke there decided he wanted to be a perverts plaything." Vulpes glanced at Sasuke who on hearing the nickname he hated the most in the world glared at the older man, Vulpes pretended not to notice the glare.

It was true it had come as a surprise when Sasuke had brought home his first real partner, Orochimaru was old enough to be his father possibly his grandfather. The man had creped Naruto out, his yellow eyes and sickly looking skin. How he seemed to grope and fondle Sasuke like a doll it had made him sick to the stomach. It had been the one thing Naruto and Kyuubi seemed to agree on, that Orochimaru was a fucking creepy guy.

Kushina had smiled and played along, Mikoto had made a effort to look happy for her son but fell short, nether thinking the relationship had been real or right but not wanting to question Sasuke's feelings. Itachi had made it plain and simple he didn't like the idea and refused to be in the house at the same time as the man, having been approached by the man several times before and rebuked him.

Vulpes had been friendly and seemed pleased to see Sasuke so happy, Naruto had latter witnessed him take Orochimaru into a dark corner and threaten to kill him if he ever hurt Sasuke. He hadn't said it in a way that you could take as aggressive, having been smiling all the time but In his smile and his eyes the creepy man had seen something and since then refuse to come to the house.

"So dear how are you two getting on?" Mikoto asked Sasuke who had stay quirt the entire conversation.

"Fine." Sasuke stated in a manner which said, this is all I'm giving you so mind your own damned business.

"What about you dear, anyone to tell us about." Kushina was looking at Naruto and giving him a defence ruining smiles.

"No, nobody to speak of." Naruto ignored the insult he herd Kyuubi whisper under his breath, Naruto tried not to feel the six pairs of eyes now looking at him with mixed emotions.

"You know I could hook you up Blondy, what your preference cock or cunt?" Vulpes said as he pour yet another cup of tea for himself, Kyuubi instantly spoke before Naruto could utter a word.

"Cunt of course you tit he isn't a fucking fag." Kyuubi said as he herd his mouther take in a breath to shout at him when, he turned and opened his mouth to say something...

"Shut it, women!" Kyuubi might have felt bad for speaking to Mikoto like that but his anger had boiled over.

"Don't speak to mother like that!" Vulpes said for the first time seeming to get angry and his knuckles tightening around the cup so his knuckles went white, his grip tightening on the fragile cup still filled with hot tea.

"Our mothers maybe..." The words were said in a low whisper by Kyuubi but everyone herd the words, even Itachi who was still pissed at Vulpes didn't like the comment.

"Kyuubi I a..." Kushina was cut off as the creaking sound came to everyone's ears...

The delicate cup Vulpes had been holding had shattered into many small sharp bits, the small shards having caused small cuts and wounds on the man's had. The hot tea had spilled all over the man's hand and the red skin was evidence of scolding, Vulpes didn't blink he didn't even make a sound as he stood up and wordlessly left the room.

Kyuubi cried in pain when Itachi hit him over the head with full force, leaving behind a large bump, the red haired man turn to ask what that was for but was cut short by the ravens glare.

"Fucking idiot." Itachi stood up and went after the retreating man, Kushina followed after along with Mikoto. Naruto and Sasuke left on the principal of not wanting to stay in the room with the now twitching Kyuubi, the red head making small silent curses to himself.

Naruto and Sasuke walked out into the garden, it was a large field of grass and flowers along with a group of apple trees that bared fruit every year. In the middle of the garden was an old disused play area, with a small wooden fort and a slide and pair of swings. A small fish pound held several very old and very large fish, as Naruto walked to the edge and saw the fish come to the corner in hope of scraps.

Sasuke went and sat on a swing finding it hard to sit properly on the child sized seat which was barely big enough for him, he wrapped a hand around one of the chains and leaned his head against his hand.

As Naruto glanced over he had a flash back to three year prior when he'd started to get his feeling for the raven, it had been a perfect moment to tell him how he felt. In any romance novel it would have been seen as the perfect setting, a full moon night with the star making it as bright day. The sway of the wind in the leaves on the trees the fresh night air and the calm sound of the pool lapping at its shores, the sweet sent of freshness on the night air...A perfect time to declare yourself...And he blew it, he'd chickened out and stayed silent and then a week later Sasuke came out and announced his love for a creepy pervert. Naruto would go to his grave regretting that for the rest of eternity...

Now he was to suffer every night dreaming of a life he might have had if he'd been brave, if he hadn't been such a pussy. It was no good now even if he could work up the nerve he knew Sasuke was serous with Orochimaru, Itachi had told him Sasuke had come to him for advice, sexual advice...Just the though of Sasuke and Orochimaru been together made Naruto slightly sick...

"What is it with you, drifting off into your own little world." Sasuke said as Naruto noticed the raven had gotten up and was stood right in front of him, waving a hand in front of his face breaking him from his day dreaming.

"Eh..." Naruto came back to his senses as he felt the raven knock on his head with a hand, he knocked the hand away as he got a hold of himself.

"Come on dobe lets see if the their still fighting inside." Sasuke said as he grabbed the blonds hand and dragged him towards the house, Naruto let himself be led like when he was a small child blindly following the raven happily.

As the pair came back into the house they walked upstairs to find the corridor outside Vulpes room crowded, Itachi and the two women were trying to talk to Vulpes through the door.

Kyuubi stood in the corridor leaning against the wall, he was nursing his head from the strike Itachi had laid on him earlier, he didn't notice as the two new comer joined in the group.

"You do know your not going to get him to open the door right?" Kyuubi said as he turned to his glaring mother, her look made him jump slightly.

"Why not?" She spoke in a voice that even Kyuubi wouldn't back chat too.

"He had the door soundproofed." Kyuubi said as he tried to grow back his balls, speaking with the slightest hint of sarcasm.

Itachi thumped his fist against the door in frustration, then he though for a moment...

"Fucking step aside..." Kyuubi said as he walked over to the door and tapped on it in a series of small short taps, he then stopped for a second and waited. When a series of knocks came back Itachi caught on to what the pair were doing. The three of them had learnt Morse code when they were little using it as their private language, leaving Mikoto and Kushina in the dark about their activities.

"He says he won't open the door until you lot back off a few steps..." Kyuubi said and shrugged when they asked why. As they all took a step back Kyuubi tapped on the door again, after a moment the lock clicked and the door shoot open in a quick flash, before anyone could move a fist shot out and caught Kyuubi square in the stomach and he was dragged into the room the door slamming behind him and locking again. After a moment or two of silence Itachi gave up trying to tap on the door...

"Let them be, they'll fight it out and it will be done with." Itachi said as he walked away deciding to redo his nails yet again.

"Yeah but it's always Kyuubi that comes out with more bruises..." Mikoto said as she followed after him, Kushina turn to Naruto and and gave them a sympathetic look.

"Come on Naruto, lets go get you something that fits you...Those old thing should have been thrown out." Kushina said as she ruffled her sons hair.

The door to Vulpes room thudded as a weight was thrown against it, inside the room Kyuubi took in a sharp breath as he wiped his lips with the back of his hand. He looked down to the trail of crimson blood that had been left on his skin by the bust lip that was bleeding, he brushed his hands off on his pants and turn back to the looming figure.

"Fucking old man, can't hit for shit." Kyuubi's smirk didn't last long as he received another punch to the stomach. Kyuubi almost fell over this time as he clutched his stomach in pain, pain throbbing through him like a drug.

"What's wrong 'big brother' lost your seam already?" Kyuubi smirked as he felt Vulpes grab him by the collar and lifting him up to face level...

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Silk and Wire Binds.

Chapter 4 – Looking Good is a Hassle.

Naruto was busy following his mother up and down the many rows of clothes, when she had offered to take him clothes shopping he didn't realise that meant she was the one choosing the clothes. Sasuke had come along out of boredom and was busy chatting to Kushina commenting and complimenting her in her choice of clothes, Naruto felt slightly uncomfortable listening to Sasuke act so girly.

It seemed so out of nature for the raven, he had been so different in his youth.

Now Naruto was busy carrying all the shopping bags they'd managed to collect, the weight was killing his arms and it seemed the two shoppers had no intention of stopping any time soon.

"I think Naruto's willpower has died." Naruto dimly herd Sasuke say as he trudge along behind the pair half brain-dead.

"Well I think we've got enough, we can head back to the car now." Kushina's words made Naruto nearly leap for joy, he was cut short when Sasuke spoke.

"I still need to get something for this weekend's masquerade." Sasuke said giving a look that would have put the word cute to shame, even Naruto in his worn out state couldn't say no to a face like that.

"Naruto give me the bags, you and Sasuke can go get outfitted for your costumes. Go on." Kushina said as she took the bags out of Naruto's hands, pushing him in the direction Sasuke had indicated.

Naruto allowed himself to be dragged to the tailors shop, it was a fairly large shop where you could custom order clothes to be tailor made for you. Naruto had once worked weekends helping with orders in the shop, he knew the owners very well and when he walked through the door instantly got star treatment.

The Masquerade Ball was the highlight of the city most years, with fantastical costumes and a night of dancing and making merry. Naruto had missed the last three because of school and this one he hadn't really planned on going, not having a date to take with him. He hated been the only loser without a date at the ball, the only person he wanted to take was Sasuke but he'd probably go with that pervert Orochimaru.

As they walked through the door Naruto caught sight of the girl at the counter, with shoulder length pink hair and a rather well endowed buxom Sakura was one of Naruto oldest friends. She'd been the one to help him accept his sexual identity and come to terms with his feeling for Sasuke, true she had beaten the fuck out of him when he told her he'd only go out with her as one last attempt of been straight. As she caught sight of him she raced over and bear hugged the blond teen with her unusual strength, Naruto had once seen her smash a coconut with her bare fists.

"Naruto its been too long. Sasuke." Sakura said Sasuke name like it was an unwanted growth on the back of her neck, something you had to address but didn't like taking about. It wasn't that she didn't like the raven, in fact only a few years ago she'd been devoted to the raven but after a rather cold and cruel rejection its hard to like somebody.

As Sakura took Naruto aside and personally took his measurements Sasuke was seen to by another shop assistant, as she worked she chatted to the blond about his time away at school.

"So?" She said with a raised eyebrow as she knelt down and took Naruto's inner leg measurement, making him jump slightly when she almost grouped him.

"So what?" Naruto said as he tried to hide his growing blush, as the women's hand ran down his inner leg.

"Have you told him?" The pink haired girl said as she stood up looking the blond in the eye with a demanding eye, Naruto didn't answer he shook his head in defeat.

The girl tutted and patted him on the shoulder as she turned around and came back a moment latter with a book filled with reference pictures.

"Pick out a design base you like and I'll get our Sai to help finalise the deign for you costume. Be back in a few minuets." Naruto's mind screamed a he herd the name of another of his boyhood crushes, Sai was almost identical to Sasuke only lacking the ravens shade of hair and rather stupid style. He also had some emotional issues that made him a stone faced bastard, although sometimes he did show his emotions. He was also a brilliant artist with a fantastic eye for detail, having been painting and drawing since he was four years old.

As Naruto skimmed through the many simple yet fanciful looking designs for his costume he didn't notice the pale figure appear, Naruto almost jumped out of his seat when the calm and slightly cold voice rang out.

"Good Afternoon Naruto." Sai said as he wore his trademark fake smile, the thing looked like it had been plastered onto his face and Naruto felt slightly uncomfortable.

"Hi Sai." Naruto managed to respond as he tried to stop his gut feeling like shit...

"Have you chosen a design or do you need more time?" Sai said the smile not leaving his face, even though he look stupid standing there smiling like a Cheshire cat.

Naruto shook his head and skimmed the book looking for something that he might like, after a while he picked a simple suit looking design.

"Very well, I'll just get my pad and pencils." Sai said as Sakura appeared and looked at the design Naruto had picked, she was about to comment on his choice when the shop door opened and a figure walked in.

Vulpes seemed to have a slight bounce to his step as he walked up to the counter and tapped the bell a few times, Sakura rushed over and started to talk to him as Sai reappeared carrying a sketch pad.

"Is it ready my dear little Sakura?" Vulpes said giving off a charm that would likely make even a stone heart melt, Vulpes had a way with women...He didn't need to try as his natural charm seemed to make women swoon and fall into his clutches, to Vulpes finding a date was all a big game of cat and mouse. Many were the hearts that had been broken by his enticing charms...

"I told you not until next week, you know were too busy with the Masquerade costume orders." Sakura after many years of knowing Vulpes had developed a resistance to his charms, even if she did speak in a slightly shaky voice.

It was then that the man saw Naruto standing in the comfy corner of the shop, Sai having sat down and started to arrange his pencils and sketchpad with meticulous care.

"So my dear little blondy, chose your costume yet?" Vulpes said as he walked over and sat himself down next to Sai on a leather couch, giving the chosen costume a quick glance.

"A little plain don't you think?" Vulpes said as he looked at the paper more closely.

"Shut up!" Naruto said as he threw himself down on a chair opposite the couch, crossing his legs over and running a hand through his hair in frustration.

Sakura appear out of nowhere carrying a semi-made costume, it look like crudely stitched pieces of cloth stitched to made a basic copy of the costume Naruto had picked.

"Changing rooms are over there. Put these on." Naruto was handed the roughly made costume, he was going to argue but saw that the other's had started a conversation and would simply ignore him. He stamped over to the changing room and started to strip down to his underclothes...

"So Sai how about a..." Vulpes was cut off by Sai before he finished his sentence.

"No I won't go to the ball with him." Sai said as he sharpened one of his pencils with a knife.

"But your the only person he seems to like, everyone else I set him up with he bitches at them or belittles them...Please if I don't get him a date mother will nag me to death." Vulpes asked in all sincerity.

"Itachi and I are not good together." Sai said as he started on a new pencil, Sakura starting to growl when the pale skinned teen started to flick his shaving onto the floor.

"But I thought you tow got on...You were sleeping together." Vulpes said as Sai stopped his action and held the blade in the air for a few moments, he turned to Vulpes the fake smile having taken a holiday.

"That was a simple arrangement between consenting adults, anyway I've already been asked to the Masquerade..." Sai returned to shaving his pencil, Sakura was near the boiling point her floor tapping the floor as she watched the pile of shaving mass on the carpeted floor.

"You could always ask our new artist, he's gay I think." Sakura said as she tried to take her mind off the pile of wood shavings that had built up.

"Worth a try I suppose." Vulpes words were not very enthusiastic, as he sat back in the leather and folded his arms.

Just then Naruto reappeared wearing the bare cloth of the costume, in the creaks between the rough stitching his tanned flesh was visible.

"It looks retreaded." Naruto looked down at himself, shaking his head at the sight.

"It's not finished yet, we just need to see you wearing it to get an idea of what you want." Sakura said as she walked over and looked to see it fit the blond.

"Now then lets begin..." Sai said and started to sketch, it took a quarter of a hour for Naruto to decide what he wanted, Sai having to re-sketch the entire thing a few times with some annoyance . Finally the thing was finished, Naruto nodding at the coloured sketch which held his custom designed costume.

"Right you can get dressed now, we'll deliver your clothes to your home in a couple of days. " Sakura said as she took the design and pushed the blond towards the dressing rooms.

As Naruto walked over to he saw a pale figure standing outside one of the small rooms, Sasuke was also wearing a rough cloth version of his costume. The base Sasuke had chose seemed to have a long tail coat that trailed behind him, the clothe was pure white like his skin and his raven hair contrasted it perfectly.

As Naruto stared at the raven Sasuke turned around and saw the blond with a slightly pissed off expression, at that moment a man with long blond hair came walking up carrying a sketchpad.

"Please you'd look so beautiful if you let me.." The man said as Sasuke shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest in defiance.

"For the hundredth time no. I told you I'm not interested, get lost!" Sasuke said in a voice filled with venom as he turned his back on the blond man, Naruto gave the man a look over.

He was a couple of years older than him in his early twenties, he had long blond hair that he kept in a ponytail and had blues eyes that seemed to sparkle slightly. The man's hands seemed not to be able to stay still as they twitched by his sides, he was of a slender build and to Naruto look slightly girly. Not a bad sight to see and Naruto dammed his sexual desires and roaming mind...

Suddenly the man stepped forwards and tried to snake a arm around Sasuke waist his sudden movement was cut short as he found his arm grabbed, Vulpes had always had a way with been around when needed his hand firmly wrapped around the blond man's wrist. He wore a smile that despite it's seemly friendly nature was the smile a drowning man would see coming towards him at open sea with a fin attached.

"Are you gay?" Vulpes words made the blond man jump as Vulpes flashed his pearly white teeth, Naruto was sure the man sharpened them as the canine seemed almost fang like.

As the blond man tried to resist the temptation to run he gave a small and seemly pathetic nod, Vulpes smiled and whispered in a low voice so Naruto and Sasuke couldn't hear...

"Hit on my little brother again and I'll enjoy breaking every bone in your delicate little hands..." Vulpes tightened his grip slightly to the point of it been painful.

"Now lets take a little walk and talk shall we." Vulpes said as he dragged the blond off without waiting for a answer, leaving Naruto and Sasuke all alone in the shop.

Naruto decided slipped into his cubical to change as he tried to get the images of the blond man and Sasuke out of his mind, he was trying to fight to keep himself from getting hard...He wasn't wining the battle.

Just then an new costumer walked in through the door, the bell above the door jingling at their entrance. As the slender figure fame into view Sasuke gave a slight groan...

"Not him." Sasuke said as he looked around for a place to hid...

As the pair of yellow eyes scanned the room he didn't see Sasuke barge into Naruto's changing room, his slightly hissing voice calling.

"Sasuke." Orochimaru seemed to slither through the store seeking for the pale youth...

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Silk and Wire Binds

Chapter 5 – Snakes and Kittens Never Play Well...

Naruto almost yelped as Sasuke came leaping in as he was almost completely undressed, the room been so small meant that Sasuke had to press up to the tanned blond to fit in for the thin door to shut.

"What the..." Naruto's question was cut off as a pale hand was clamped over his mouth, Sasuke putting a finger to his lips as Naruto glared at him.

"Quirt!" Sasuke hissed as he kept an ear out for movement outside the thin wooden door, as footsteps could be herd outside Naruto herd a familiar voice call out Sasuke's name.

"Not him anyone but him." Naruto herd Sasuke spit under his breath as the voice and steps came closer, Naruto didn't dwell long on this fact because his mind had realised a new problem.

He was surprised the raven hadn't notice that Naruto had started to pitch a tent, the blond large erection almost poking the raven inner thighs. Naruto could feel the blood rushing in both direction as his cheeks started to burn red as he started to blush madly, his predicament wasn't helped when Sasuke pushed himself even further up against him. The contact of his bare skin against the soft warm feeling of Sasuke and the ravens hot breath on his face made him drift into one of his fantasies,his mind filling with all of his night time desires.

Lucky for him Sasuke was too busy worrying about the person outside to notice the blonds condition and current state of mind, he was busy looking over his shoulder at the door begging to any listening good to keep it closed...

Outside the dressing room doors the pale figure of the old man Orochimaru was opening the doors one by one, seeking out his obsession.

As his hand fell on the doorknob of Naruto's door Sasuke herd the man's heavy breathing and cringed as he saw the handle turn, is begging increased as his mind screamed for any help...Help came when a person walked around the corner...

"Hallo worm." Naruto came out of his daydreaming as he herd Vulpes speak in a manner he never herd before, it wasn't mad or sarcastic but in a form of pure vileness.

Naruto couldn't see Orochimaru's reaction to the man but he could hear the fear in the man's voice as he tried to speak.

"I em...well..." Orochimaru's words were stammering and he spoke in blind terror as Vulpes started to nosily walk towards him, his heavy footsteps of his shiny polished shoes echoed the small shop.

Naruto herd a thud and Orochimaru groan In pain and then the small door thudded as something was thrown against it, he herd Vulpes speak on the other side of the door...

"He told you to stay away, I told you to stay away..." The door thudded again and another cry of pain came...

"Now get the fuck out of here, you decrepit old paedophilia" A final thud and then the sound of someone running away, after a tense moment of silence the door opened a creak and Vulpes said in a quirt voice.

"He's gone, its safe to come out now." Vulpes voice was soon followed by the sound of him walking away across the wooden floor, his foot falls making their loud click sounds.

Sasuke pushed himself out of the confined space of the dressing room and brushed himself off, Naruto was about to speak when the raven turned and cut him off.

"Don't fucking ask." Sasuke said as he slammed the door and went to his own changing room.

The car trip home was tense and slightly uncomfortable as the pair sat in the back of the car looking out of their windows, Kushina noticed their sudden distantness and was going to question them when she had to come to a sudden stop.

The car that had just driven out in front of her had carelessly pulled out and almost caused her to crash, as it speed away she shouted her disapproval after the car. She spent the rest of the car trip silently swearing under he breath at the driver, using word that she'd never done in her whole life.

As they arrived home Sasuke didn't say a word as he raced out to the back garden, leaving Naruto help his Kushina bring in the mass of shopping bags. After he helped the women with the bags he went out to the garden to look for Sasuke. As he walked around looking for the raven he tried everywhere he could think of, he tried the wooden fort, he checked the apple trees and several place that in their youth the pair had made dens. None were where the raven had hidden himself, Naruto ended up sitting down by the pound. It was just then that he herd the distant sound of weeping, it was coming from the balcony on the third floor of the house where Vulpes room was...The old tree outside the house had had a set of ladders nailed to it for easy access, the boys often used it to get out after hours...

Naruto walked over and after a few moment climbed up the old tree, as he came to the top most branches he could see over the edge of the balcony. Curled up on the stone was the raven, his head in his hands crying quietly.

The gap between the tree and balcony was a long jump but Naruto cleared it easily landing on the edge with a thud, Sasuke glared up at the blond with tear filled eyes having made his white red with crying.

"Go away." Sasuke said as he curled up into a tighter ball, Naruto having to physical pull him apart to look the other in the eye.

Then in a blink of an eye the raven had leapt up and was hugging Naruto tightly as he started to ball his eyes out, Naruto stood for a while just hugging the other back. Finding a strange comfort to be able to touch the other without sexual desire overtaking his mind, then Sasuke started to speak as a dam of emotional strength came falling down.

How the relationship had been going well until he refused to go to bed with the perverted old man so soon, then how he'd started getting physically violent and trying to force him. The clincher was when he brought a group of men home and tried to sell Sasuke to them, trying to play pimp. Luckily for the raven he'd been able to barricade himself in the bathroom and call for help, Vulpes having been his knight in shining armour.

Naruto had often herd the stories about Vulpes, how he had a love of fighting or more a love of inflicting pain on others. He'd never experience it for himself but as Sasuke explained what happened it started to, how he'd seen the man beat the men to bloody pulps and finding it amusing it made him feel slight uncomfortable.

"How long ago was this?" Naruto asked out of bizarre interest.

"A few weeks after I told the family...I made Vulpes promise to keep it a secret. I didn't want Kyuubi making fun or our mothers worry." Sasuke said as his stream of tear seemed to come to a halt. The raven looking up at Naruto with blood shot eyes and giving him a small smile, Naruto returned it with his own half hearted smile.

It came as a shock when Sasuke grabbed Naruto and put him into a headlock...

"Now swear you won't tell anyone." Sasuke said playfully as he ruffled the blond hair viciously, making Naruto cry in pain slightly.

"Ok...Ok I swear...I swear." Naruto said as he struggled to free himself, as Sasuke let him go he rubbed his head and glared at the raven.

"Come on dobe. Lets go help mum unpack your 'colourful' clothes." Sasuke said sarcastically, as he turned and made to open the door to Vulpes room.

"But ain't it locked?" Naruto pointed at the door and was surprised when it opened with a twist of the handle.

"Why would he lock it, we live in a fucking fortress!" Sasuke was right to get into the garden was hard enough, the twenty foot walls had electrified barbedwire on top and the wall was surrounded by a seven foot iron fence, which had very sharp spikes at the top...The main gate was made of solid oak reinforced with steel rods, without the motor it took three men to push it open.

As they walled into the dimly light room Naruto glance around curiously, Vulpes room was the largest in the house having once been several separate rooms. He'd personally gutted the room and redesigned them into one big one, the dark red and black wall paper made the room seemed darker than it really was. Over his large windows he hung long black and red curtains that completely blocked out the daylight, leaving the room to be lit only with a small lamp on a large ornate desk.

Vulpes Naruto had to admit had good taste in his belongings, having made it a hobby of collecting rare and custom made furniture. By far the most elegant of his collection was his bed, it was made out of polished oak and silver. The headboard been a huge fox carved in wood and plated with silver, the detail of the creature had been refined down to each and every hair on the creatures body. It's long tail encircled one side of the round bed. The bed had a mass of pillows and the sheets were covered in black silk with red trims, the foxes head curled around the other side of the bed a ways almost making it around to touch the tip of its tail. This left the sleeper a small gap to climb into the bed where they'd sleep like a cub been protected by its mother in the centre.

As Naruto looked at the bed he saw that small loop had been attached to the sides of the fox, he didn't think much of this as he eyes went to wondering the room.

A huge bookcase held another of Vulpes pride and joys which was his collection of books, most of the shelves held old leather bound tomes and volumes...

As he was busy looking around Sasuke walked over to the bedroom door, as he tried to open it he found it stuck fast and cursed as he tried to pull it open again.

"What is it?" Naruto walked over slightly worried when he watched the raven try to pull the door open again, as he tried the door he felt that it had been dead bolt locked and the pair of them were trapped in the room.

"Well what are we..." Naruto was cut off as he herd shouting, the sound of Kyuubi shouting coming closer and the cool responses of Vulpes also been easy to hear through the wood.

"Quick hid!" Sasuke said as he darted over to a large cupboard with large slats open to let air get to the clothes...Naruto was about to ask why they were hiding when he remembered that when Kyuubi and Vulpes fought they didn't really care where their punches were thrown. He raced over to the cupboard and climbed inside by the raven just as the door clicked and the swung open with the two shouting figures stepping into the room, Kyuubi limping slightly probably to their earlier fight.

"So what is it a game? A CD?" Kyuubi was asking as Naruto looked through the slats to see the event unfold.

Vulpes was holding a small package and walked over to his desk and sat down...Kyuubi persisted to ask what was in the package until the he sighed and started to unwrap the thing slowly.

Kyuubi growing impatient grabbed the package and ripped the rest of the paper away, then he stood and glared at the item for a minute.

"Another Yaoi book!" Kyuubi said as he tossed the book aside and poked Vulpes with a finger, making a viscous smirk.

"Your nothing more than a old fag..." Kyuubi was cut off by the punch to the stomach as Vulpes stood up, grabbing the groaning Kyuubi and dragging him to the bed. Throwing the clenched up figure onto the soft sheets and turning to the cupboard where Naruto and Sasuke were hiding, the both moved to the left hand side as Vulpes opened one of the doors.

They let out sighs of relief as he grabbed something and closed the door, turning and holing up what he'd taken from the cupboard.

"I prefer other names...but I suppose that will do." Vulpes unwound the cord of wire he'd brought out and started to unwind it...

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Silk and Wire Binds

Chapter 6 – Not All it Seems.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Kyuubi cried as Vulpes bound his arms behind his back with the wire, the metal biting into the man's skin painfully. The skin turning white with the pressure and bulging around the cords, Kyuubi was near to tears as he struggled against the bindings feebly.

"Shut up." Vulpes growled as he walked over to his desk and opened a drew, pulling something out of and turning on a small radio on the Cd player, the thing flickering as the disk inside started to spin.

Naruto inside the cupboard herd the music as Vulpes turned the volume up high, classics had never been a favourite of Naruto. Next to him Naruto could feel Sasuke's heart beat quicken as the pair watched as Vulpes held up what he'd grabbed from his desk drew, the flash of the flick blade as Vulpes snapped it open.

"Now then..._In ludis incipis_." Vulpes said as he unbuttoned his first few buttons on his shirt, losing his tie as he started to walk towards Kyuubi as he twirled the knife in his hands.

"What the fuck!" Kyuubi spat as he tried to move away from Vulpes but bumped into the carved wolf that circled the bed, Vulpes grabbed him by chin and blocked Naruto's view of Kyuubi as he got in the way of his sight.

When he did move Naruto saw that Kyuubi had been gagged by a strip of cloth, as Vulpes used the knife to cut open the others shirt leaving him bare chested.

Kyuubi started shouting something in a muffled voice as he struggled against his binding again, Vulpes moved behind the other and sat behind him with an arm wrapped around his waist. His fingers circling the others navel softly as he preceded to suck on the man's collarbone, as he pulled away Naruto saw the large red mark he'd made on Kyuubi's skin.

Kyuubi started to scream even more as he shoot glared over his shoulder at Vulpes, the other man still had his arm wrapped around the other and his hand was travelling down the others body dipping down below the man's pants edge.

Suddenly Kyuubi's struggling and shouting disappeared as his body went limp and his only noises been soft moans into the cloth, Naruto didn't know what to do as he watched the scene unfold and backed up against the raven next to him. As he did so he felt that Sasuke was seemly enjoying the show even if he did feel as petrified as Naruto.

"See you can be quirt when you want to be." Vulpes purred as he withdrew his hand and licked the shell of Kyuubi's ear, making Kyuubi shiver as he felt Vulpes erection press into his lower back.

Vulpes got up and climbed over to be in front of the tied up Kyuubi, as he slipped down his pants Naruto caught his foot on something and fell forwards almost out of the cupboard. Luckily Sasuke grabbed him by the collar and held him up unsteadily, Naruto knowing he was going to fall in a while anyway and take Sasuke with him.

"Stop shaking and open your legs." Vulpes said as he undid Kyuubi's pants, the other pushing himself away from Vulpes.

"Play it that way if you must...I'm getting what I want anyway." Vulpes said as he pulled the flick blade out and simply cut Kyuubi's pants open, forgoing the need to pulled them down.

Kyuubi keep struggling as Vulpes grabbed him by the legs and opened them wide, Naruto felt his legs buckle as he watched Vulpes open his zippier and position himself.

He fell forwards as he saw Vulpes thrust forwards, as he fell he brought Sasuke with him the pair falling out of the cupboard. Landing on the floor in a heap, luckily for them Vulpes was too involved with his own entertainment to notice the pair. Kyuubi on the other hand did see the pair having been lifted up by the other for better leverage, as Naruto looked at his brother eyes he could see tears forming in his eyes. For the first few moments Kyuubi didn't notice the pair on the floor when he did his look changed to a glare and he started to shout, his words muffled by the cloth in his mouth.

Naruto was about to say something when he felt himself been pulled to his feet by Sasuke and was pulled away by the raven, the pair racing through the door as Kyuubi kept shouting at them.

Finally Kyuubi stopped shouting as the coil in his lower stomach got ready to unwind, Vulpes also meet his limit and the pair collapsed as their orgasms came in a wave of pleasure.

As the pair were in the tiredness of their orgasms Vulpes herd a knock on the door which Naruto and Sasuke had left open, Itachi leant against the door smirking and slightly blushing as he watched the pair.

"When you two have done playing 'rape me' have ether of you seen my silk shirt?" Itachi said as he stepped into the room and close the door behind him, Vulpes sliding to the side of the bed and sitting up still suffering from fatigue.

"What colour?" Vulpes said as he stretched his arms and herd his muscles creak, Kyuubi curled up on the bed too tired to move.

"Red with..." Itachi was cut off.

"With white clouds on. Mum put it outside to dry." Vulpes said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Dry?" Itachi said not bothering to ask which mum he was talking about, been more interested as to why his favourite shirt needed to be hung out to dry.

"Lets just say somebody left white sticky stain all over it..."Vulpes said as Itachi glared at him.

"It wasn't me." Vulpes said as he finally got to his feet.

Itachi continued to glare as he watched Kyuubi come out of his orgasm high and struggle to sit up, Itachi shook at the sight of him falling over.

"I wish you two would stop this stupid role playing shit, what was it last week...You know with that fucking fake ears and tail..." Itachi said as he watched Kyuubi try to sit up again.

"I rather liked furry week." Vulpes said as he walked over to his desk and took out the said pair of fake fox ears, putting it back in with a smirk.

"What is it this week?" Itachi asked as he glared at Vulpes.

"Rapist week." Vulpes said as he slipped the flick knife back into his drew and turned to look at Kyuubi who had managed to sit up, Kyuubi glaring at the pair as he struggled against his bounds.

Itachi gave Vulpes a look that boarded on curiosity and puzzlement, Vulpes responded with a shrug.

"Don't look at me it's him who chose it..." Vulpes said as he walked over to the raven and slip an arm around the other waist pulling him closer, letting one hand run over Itachi cheek.

"You know I like it soft and slow..." Vulpes purred the words and he leaned forwards and kissed the raven softly, letting one hand grab the ravens butt.

Itachi let Vulpes finish as he gently push him away and let his hands go to the others fly which was still open and had him his semi hard erection hanging out.

"I know." Itachi purred back as his soft hands grabbed Vulpes and pushed him back into his pants, carelessly doing up the zip as Itachi playfully brushed up against the other.

Vulpes jumped as Itachi almost caught in in the zip, giving the raven a glare for almost hurting his favourite organ.

"Careful!" Vulpes rubbed his crotch still slight worried that Itachi might have done some damage.

"It's a wonder he constantly says he's not gay yet he always let you fuck him." Itachi said as he returned Kyuubi glare, Kyuubi having managed to cross his legs and hid himself from the raven.

"You know the idea of safety words is that your able to say them." Itachi spoke as he watched as Kyuubi was trying to bite his way through his gag.

"Huh...Oh yeah. Almost forgot about that." Vulpes said as he walked over to the bed.

"By the way you do know you left your door open, very careless of you. We don't want to scare the rest of the family with your wired ass fetishes." Itachi said as he watched Vulpes start to undo the gag.

"I didn't leave the door open." Vulpes said as he finally removed the gag.

"Fucking asshole! Bastard! Dick Sucking Fucking Bastard!" Vulpes and Itachi covered their ears as they listened to obscenity's Kyuubi spat out at them, when he stopped to take in air Vulpes clamped a hard around his mouth.

"See this is what happen if I don't gag him." Vulpes said as he undid the wires holding Kyuubi's hands.

When he was free Kyuubi wrenched Vulpes hand away and finally got to say what he'd been crying fro the last ten minuets.

"You guys...They saw us!" Kyuubi cried as he push Vulpes away and got to his feet.

"What?" Itachi asked as Vulpes picked himself up.

"Naruto and Sasuke they both saw us!" Kyuubi said as they

"So." Vulpes said as he got to his feet.

"So? They saw us." Kyuubi said as Vulpes straightened his clothes, making sure his waistcoat was stain free.

"It's not like its going to break their hearts Kyuubi." Itachi said made to walk out the door.

"You two don't get it, you just don't get it." Kyuubi said as he put his head in his hands.

"Look just cause you don't want people to know your gay..." Itachi was cut off.

"Fuck you I'm not gay."

"Right..." Vulpes said under his breath.

"They saw Vulpes raping me." Kyuubi shouted as he clutched his fists.

"I wasn't raping you." Vulpes protested as he glared at the other.

"They don't know that, they saw you tie me up and gag me..." Kyuubi spoke in a quick voice that only hinted at his true feeling of fear.

"Aww Shit!" Vulpes said and grabbed his coat.

"Your in big trouble now." Itachi said as he began to wonder what the pair would do...


	7. Chapter 7

Silk and Wire Bonds

Chapter 7 – Family Bond's

Naruto's mind was confused, what was this he felt flooding over his body? Pain... As Naruto's eyes tried to open and his mind began to work again he could hear the noise around him. The screams and cries and the sounds of sirens, he could feel the sticky liquid that plastered his hair to his head. The crimson colour coating the right side of his face as he lay on the asphalt ground, a crimson growing around him. The tearful cries in the distance seemed familiar as did the face he saw in front of him...

Then it all came back to him and he black out again from the rush of pain.

Twenty minutes before...

Naruto and Sasuke were running down the street, Naruto's heart was pounding almost as fast as his legs were moving. Naruto's didn't know why they were running but he followed the ravens lead as the pale raven race down the street still gripping the blonds wrist, finally the pair came to a stop as the need to breath overcame them both.

As they came to a stop at the local park entrance Naruto started to take long deep breaths, his lungs cashing in checks his body had just issued. As the burning in his chest came to a stop Naruto looked over at the raven, Sasuke in his own state of breathlessness was bent over with his hands on his knees as he took in air.

"What the fuck just happened?" Naruto asked as he finally recovered from his run.

"I don't know...But I think we need to talk to someone, where has our mums gone today." Sasuke said as he stood up straight and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's Sunday today's they should be making the trip to market. The old part on the opposite side of the park." Naruto said as he tried to remember his parents routines.

"We should really go to the police." Naruto said as he watched Sasuke started to briskly walk towards the park gate.

"Why? We don't know what we saw." Sasuke said as he walked as fast as he could to reach the other side of the park.

"We just saw Vulpes rape Kyuubi!" Naruto said as he tried to keep up with the raven who was walking rather fast.

"Lets just find mum first." Sasuke said as he kept trying to figure out what had happened and what to do about it, his mind was in a metal battle.

He was torn between what he'd seen and the admiration and care he'd harboured since childhood for Vulpes, seeing him as a very protective and caring person. Naruto was in the same mindset but the sight of his older brother Kyuubi been tied up was tearing at his mind.

Meanwhile Vulpes and Itachi were busy searching the streets looking for the pair, Kyuubi had not been so fast to go out searching.

"Where would they have gone?" Itachi asked as the pair ran in unison down the street, nether seemingly have the same problems as their younger brother. Itachi had been a cross country runner for his college and Vulpes had since a young age actively training, been that he spent much of his free time training his body as much as he trained his mind.

"Two young men having seen a horrifying sight...Run straight to their mum." Vulpes said as he quickened his pace , already knowing where Kushina and Mikoto would be.

"You cut through the old playground you'll get to the market fast, i'll go through the park...That way one of us might run into the pair..." Vulpes said as he started to move at a speed even Itachi was unable to match, the last thing the raven saw of the other man was him flawlessly leaping over a seven foot fence with cat like agility.

Following far behind on the road in his car was Kyuubi, constantly curing to himself at the situation and the constant ache in his backside.

"Seriously we need to go to the police." Naruto repeated as he tired to grab the raven but was shrugged off as Sasuke turned, as Naruto caught the look in Sasuke eyes he didn't try to argue. Sasuke was almost in tears and his oxen eyes were starting to form tears at the edges, he was barely keeping himself from weeping as he stop and lent against a tree. He hide his eyes with an arm and tried to stop himself from crying, he failed to do so...

He sank down to the floor and tucked his knees up against his chest as he balled up, Naruto couldn't do anything but knees down and pat the crying raven gently. Waiting for the weeping to stop...

Itachi was able to get to the old market in record time, as he raced around looking for his mothers he moved with as much speed as he could. Dodging pasted the groups of people as he zipped around the market scanning face with his eyes, as he finally came to a stop he saw his mothers at a stall looking over at him in mild amusement.

"Itachi? What are you doing here?" Mikoto asked as she gave her son a glance over Itachi caught his breathe.

"I have something to tell you...Err can you put the knives down." Itachi said as he glance at the small set of kitchen knives his mothers seemed to have bought at market.

It was when they had done this that Itachi started to tell them his story...

Vulpes was halfway through the park his multicoloured eyes searching the park, he moved with great purpose.

He seemed to be able to pass through the park and masses of people without been seen or herd, like a passing shadow slinking its way through the world.

Kyuubi finally arrived at the market as he limped his way through the market he tried to ignore the giggling he herd as he saw his mothers, he wasn't able to look them in the eye as he stopped in front of them blushing bright red.

"Shut up." He said in a low whisper as his redness increased as Mikoto and Kushina giggling increased.

At the other side of the park Naruto and Sasuke walked out to the pavement over the street from the market, the road was almost absent of traffic save for the odd slow moving van or car.

"Hey it's them." The pair looked over the road to see both their mothers and Itachi, the trio were standing at the entrance to the market on the other side of the road.

"Come on." Sasuke said grabbing Naruto by the hand again and dragging him across the street.

Up the road in a dark ally a black car with blacked out windows came to life as the engine hummed in a throbbing tune, the wheels started to spin in place as the ties started to smoke.

As they reached the halfway mark on the street they herd a voice call them from behind, a very familiar voice...

"Hey...you..two." Vulpes was slightly breathless as he came to a stop at the street side.

"Quick run!" Sasuke cried as he turned and when he saw the person who'd appeared at the other side of the road with his mothers he was rooted to the spot, Kyuubi was stood there looking slightly annoyed but not in any particular state.

"Wait you fucking bastards." Vulpes cried as he sprinted to the pair, reaching them in a blink of the eye.

Naruto was also a blink moving he raced to his mothers, grabbing one of the knives Kushina carrying in a bag, as he raced back to Sasuke side he held the blade up defensibly. Vulpes came to a halt a inch from the blades point, holding his hands up, Naruto was near to tears as his hand trembled.

Vulpes was about to say something when he seemed to glance over at something, losing interest in the pair in front of him. From behind him Naruto herd shouting as he glance over his shoulder he couldn't make sense of what was been said as four voice shouted at once.

"It's not what you think you little fucker." Kyuubi voice was the only one Naruto herd clearly, it was hard to hear what else was been shouted a loud roaring noise started.

Vulpes leg kicked out and hit Sasuke in the lower back knocking him forwards onto the pavement near his mothers, Naruto's hand moved without thinking...Luckily Vulpes was a little faster than the blond. Grabbing the blade with his hand and turning it away, but then he moved forwards wrapping his arms around the blond.

"Go limp!" Vulpes shouted and then Naruto felt something hit them, his body going limp as he body seemed to roll over something.

Vulpes had hand the mind to throw himself up to make sure he rolled as the car ploughed into them, the pair rolling over the hood and up over the windscreen as the glass creaked under their weight. His face pressed against the glass as it creaked and jagged glass cut his eye, as they came over the roof Naruto felt a creak in his side.

Finally the car passed by it's breaks screaming in agony as the wheel stopped moving, for what seemed an eternity Naruto and Vulpes hung in the air. Then they fell hitting the ground with a sicking thud...

Naruto's mind was confused, what was this he felt flooding over his body? Pain... As Naruto's eyes tried to open and his mind began to work again he could hear the noise around him. The screams and cries and the sounds of sirens, he could feel the sticky liquid that plastered his hair to his head. The crimson colour coating the right side of his face as he lay on the asphalt ground, a crimson growing around him. The tearful cries in the distance seemed familiar as did the face he saw in front of him...

Naruto blacked out...

Vulpes had a deep gash over his blue eye and blood was pouring from a the side of his head, pooling around him and Naruto's heads. As he tried to move he cried out in pain as he felt something in his right leg move which shouldn't... As he looked around Vulpes saw the black car had hit a wall and was currently on fire. Then he too blacked out...

The last thing that went through his mind was 'Shit I didn't get to read my new book'...

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Silk and Wire Bonds

Chapter 8 – Words Unspoken.

Naruto's world was black for what seemed an eternity, floating in and out of conciseness frequently.

As he came to he opened his eyes as his head throbbed in pain, then the noise came his head throbbed more...

"Naruto." The blond herd his Kushina voice and tried to sit up, he failed as he felt a great weight on his chest. With a glance down he saw what the weight was, Sasuke was sat by the bed with his head and arms laying on the blonds chest.

Naruto even in his scrambled state could see that he was asleep, the raven having been crying so much he'd leaf water trails down his pale cheeks. Naruto looked around the dimly light room and saw other shapes in the distance, his eyes were still unfocused and he found it hard to see them clearly. It took several minuets for his sight to return to a state where he could truly make them out, Mikoto was sat in a chair asleep with a blanket wrapped around her. Itachi stood in a corner with his head down, he had his arms folded over his chest as he leaned against the wall. He was wearing his long cloak and high collar to hid himself in shadow, then Naruto saw Kyuubi...

His older brother was pacing the room like a caged animal, his entire body seemed to a wound up spring, he was getting ready to uncoil and his aggressive murmurings were not helping his growing temper.

It was then that Kushina started to tell Naruto what had happened...He listened as Itachi added to the story as well, Kyuubi stayed silent save for his occasional swear and curse.

"So...Where is Vulpes?" Naruto asked as he felt Sasuke stir from his sleep, as Naruto glanced at the clock he saw that it was quarter passed three in the morning.

"No fucking idea. Rushed his off somewhere as soon as he arrived, nobody's even told us where he's been taken." Kyuubi snapped at Naruto as he walked to the door and was about to thump his fist into the wood when it opened, the doctor that stood on the other side glared at the fist that was an few inches from his face.

Kyuubi removed his hand as the doctor walked into the room carrying a clipboard, he glanced at it and then started to speak.

"Hmm Mr Uzumaki, lets see two broken ribs..." The doctor said as he walked to the bed side and proceeded to poke Naruto in said rib's, Naruto gave a cry of pain to confirm that those were the rib's he broken.

"A slight concision from a head wound..." the doctor tick something on the his clipboard and then in a causal voice told him he was free to go home.

"What!" Kushina cried as she gave the doctor an uncharacteristic glare.

"He's free to go home, we'll give him some pain killer for his ribs and you best watch him tonight but other than that there's not much else we can do. Now do excuse me I have to deliver some bad news to somebody." The doctor said as he walked away but was caught by Kyuubi at the door.

"What bad news?" Kyuubi growled in a voice that made the doctor back off slightly.

"err You wouldn't be the family of the man brought in from the car accident?" The doctors voice was filled with hope, not wanting to give bad news to the man who was now growling like a angry animal in front of him.

Kyuubi nodded as he watched the man lower his eyes...

"You might want to come with me." The doctor said as he stepped through the door and the group followed him.

As they were lead to a dimly light room the doctor opened the door and lead them into a small room, on a bed was a form covered with a white sheet.

"My deepest condolences." The doctor said as he quickly made his way out of the room in a less than polite speed, leaving the group stood there looking at the still form.

As the door closed behind them Naruto herd his mothers break out crying, his own tears starting to build as he keep looking tat he sheet sheet preying it would move. Itachi remained calm and stood in a dark corner of the room, if anyone had been quirt enough to hear his breathing they'd know he was crying silently.

Sasuke who was still tired fell to the floor and sat on the cold floor crying, Naruto own legs wanted to buckle as the pain in his chest became too intense.

Kyuubi stood motionless for several moments until he suddenly ran forwards and fell to his knees at the side of the bed, tears flowing from his eyes as he shamelessly started to curse the body on the bed. His harsh words echoing the room as he sobbed tears flowing from his eyes trailing down his cheeks and dripping down onto the white sheet, leaving a growing puddle of wetness as sheets became damp.

"You bastard, you can't be dead." Kyuubi cried as he gripped the sheet in his balled hands and cried even more, the damp spot ever growing with each next droplet of tears.

Kyuubi was getting more erratic as time passed, Naruto watched and his feeling of gilt grew and again his legs started to feel like buckling.

Kushina and Mikoto were too lost in their thoughts...Remembering the small fragile child they'd brought into their lives...How he'd looked when they'd first meet him, all skin and bones with such dirty clothes and bruises. The memories were making the pair cry even more as they tried to stop crying, fresh waves coming each time they died down.

Itachi was in a similar mindset think back to the time he official came out as gay, at school when he was been picked on by a group of older teen Vulpes had stepped in...For a seven to one fight it was amazing that he only came out of it with a bust lip and bruised knuckles...

Kyuubi though of how the pair had gotten drunk one night and ended up in bed together...One night that changed his life forever and made his world a hell of a lot more complicated.

Sasuke mind drifted to the time when he was going to be gang raped by a group of men and Vulpes had gone metal, it slightly scared him to remember how Vulpes had seemed enjoy kicking the shit out of the group. The way he'd seemed to take the pain and simply become more thrilled by it, turning into a wild animal as his arms and legs became weapons. What really got to him was how after the fight Vulpes had carried the raven home and stayed with him until he felt safe, having seen two sides to the man.

It was because they were all lost in though that they didn't notice the door open behind them...

Naruto was about to fall as the pain in his chest and side became to much fro him when a arm snaked around his waist, keeping him from falling to the ground.

"Although it's touching to see you all acting so pathetic..." Naruto recognised the slimy voice that filled the room with its vile sound.

Orochimaru ran a hand over Naruto stomach as he ran his tongue over the blonds cheek, the feeling made Naruto squirm in discussed but in his weakened state he couldn't push the man away.

"I have to intervene now." Orochimaru let Naruto drop to the floor as he slipped a revolver out of a pocket and walked over to the bed, Kyuubi and Itachi were near to beating the guy to death only the gun was holding them back.

"To think I told Kabuto to kill you." Orochimaru glanced at the terrorised Sasuke was was sill sat on the floor, now he was shivering in terror.

"But this is much better...Now I can watch you all suffer and take my prize."Orochimaru held out a hand to Sasuke and then pointed the gun in Kushina and Mikoto direction.

"Come now my new fuck toy...We have friend paying to meet you." Orochimaru's words were as venomous as a snakes that had sank it's fangs into a juicy little mouse, preparing to toy with its prey before it devoured it whole.

Naruto squared up to the approaching man only to be be kicked backwards by the pale sickly looking man, as his legs buckled again Naruto toppled backwards...

"Now come on...I tired of waiting." Orochimaru said as he waited for the sound of Naruto hitting the floor, it never came...

As Naruto had fallen backwards he'd been caught, as he looked up at the person that ad caught him he gave a small exclaim of shock. Vulpes looked slightly different it wasn't the deep cut that ran from his eyebrow down over his blue eye, it was the way he was looking at Orochimaru. He looked like he was in another world entirely...

"Well look what the corpse drew in, a small dicked prick." Vulpes said as he set Naruto on his feet and without a care in the world walked passed the shocked group, standing by the bed and grabbing the white sheet.

Orochimaru was in a much shock as the rest of the group, been left speechless as he aimlessly pointed the gun at the floor. He'd been told one of the crash victims had died, if it hadn't been Vulpes that died then...

Vulpes pulled the sheet off the body it had been hiding...Kabuto looked so peaceful in death his body having sustained no physical damage.

"Kabuto!" Orochimaru cried as he saw his most favourite servant's body, finding his reason again he pointed the gun at Vulpes.

"He look so at peace..." Vulpes said as he grabbed the dead body and held it in his arms and preceded to dance around the room, humming a tune as he manically danced around the room.

"What the fuck are you doing." Orochimaru watched wide eyed as Vulpes carelessly knocked Kabuto's dead body on furniture, his finger on the trigger started to twitch in anger.

"Stop it! Put him down!" With that Vulpes span around and unceremoniously dropped the corpse to the floor with a sickening thud, Vulpes taking a small bow as he seemed top recover from his mad state.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Orochimaru screamed as he levelled the gun at eye level, Vulpes just smiled and stepped closer to the other pressing the barrel of he gun against his head.

"Then do it!" Vulpes said as he seemed to change again, Naruto saw the flash of something slipping into the man's hand. Orochimaru hissed as he squeezed the trigger...Only for it to refuse to move.

Vulpes in a flash lashed out at the man burying a flick knife into the man's hand, making him drop the gun. In one quick movement Vulpes caught the gun and held it up pointing it right at Orochimaru's face, as Orochimaru screamed in pain Vulpes used his thumb to click something on the side of the gun.

"Gun's work a lot better if you take the safety off..." Vulpes said as he cocked the hammer, pressing the gun against the pale man's temple.

"Isn't that right, Chief Hatake." Vulpes said as he pulled the gun away and turned to look at the door, Naruto and the rest of the room followed his gaze. In the door way stood a man leaning up against the door frame, in his hand was a book and he was lazily looking at it as he stood there. He had sliver hair and wore a face mask that concealed half his face from sight, he wore a very ceremonial police uniform and carried a small sword as well as a gun.

"They do indeed." The police man turned and pulled his gun out, pointing it at Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru your under arrest for armed assault, attempted murder and pissing my friend off." The man said as he pulled his gun up and clubbed Orochimaru over the head with the gun.

Vulpes dropped the gun and looked around at the face surrounding him...

"What?"

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Silk and Wire Binds

Chapter 9 – Dressed to Kill Break Your Heart.

Two days passed in a quirt daze as the family got ready for the coming masquerade ball, Kyuubi locked himself away in his room and refused to come out. Itachi was busy desperately searching the house for thing he needed or so he said, Mikoto and Kushina were also spending a lot of time searching the house. Looking or so they said for decorations for the ball, they were after all two of the leading organiser.

Sasuke also seemed very preoccupied of late spending a lot of time alone at the small shire the family had built for Minato and Fugaku, it was at the bottom of the garden in a small forest of trees. It was a quirt spot were Sasuke came to think the shire was well-tended often by the family, surprisingly Vulpes was the one who tended it most.

Vulpes had survived his head on ordeal with the car with minor injuries, he broken four ribs, creaked his skull and received a permanent scar over his eye. On top of this he was now no walking with a slight limp due to his left knee been broken, doctors had assured Mikoto and Kushina that he would heal as long as he didn't try to run or put too much pressure on his leg. When he'd been ordered to walk with a stick by doctors he'd thrown a fit, only after he'd been ordered by his mothers did he agree to walk with a cane. Vulpes seemed to be avoiding the family, going out for long walks and spending a lot of time away from home.

Naruto was as lost as the rest of the family, spending his time watching pointless television shows or playing mind dissolving games in his room. After two days he was frustrated and mostly bored...

This all changed the day of the Masquerade, as the house became alive with activity as Kushina and Mikoto sprang to life to make sure their boys were ready for the biggest night of the year.

"Where is Itachi ?"Mikoto asked as she looked in the kitchen mirror for the twentieth time, straighten a stubborn rogue hair again only for it to refuse to stay put.

"He and Vulpes are meeting us there. Apparently they had something to pick up before the ball." Kushina said as she looked at her watch seeing that since she'd last looked at it ten seconds had already passed.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Kyuubi hurry up were going to be late." She called her children for the tenth time in the space of five minuets.

Kyuubi was the first to appear at the door, dressed in a way that Kushina tutted at. The largest event of the year for the family and the best Kyuubi could do was a simple pair of black pants and a plain red shirt, his mask was also pathetic. It was made of paper and a stick...Kushina looked over her shoulder at her partner Mikoto wearing an elegant silk gown with all the trimmings, including a pair of long black silk gloves and highly detailed mask made of porcelain. It depicted a black cat in great detail, that was a Masquerade outfit not a last minuet throw on.

Kushina was wearing an exact copy of the out fit Mikoto was wearing only in a different shade and her mask was made to look like a foxes, she had insisted it looking a cute as possible.

"What?" Kyuubi murmured as his mother glared at him, she didn't say anything to him simply left the matter alone. The pair had not spoke about what had happened and Kyuubi didn't seem to be looking for a talk with his mother, simply wanting to let the matter drop.

Naruto was getting ready in his mother bathroom as Sasuke had taken their rooms one to get ready, as he desperately fiddled with his buttons he gave himself a look over in the mirror. Sakura had delivered his outfit the day before and now that he saw it on himself he was slightly speechless, it looked good, very good. When he'd picked the colours of dark red and black he wasn't sure they'd go together but Sakura had work some sort of magic and made it work, his coat had a pattern to it as though a black fire was burning its way up his back. As he looked at it he could see the detailed stitching that had been put into it, it truly was a master piece, his waistcoat was made with a similar pattern and his shirt was a deep red along with a black bow-tie. His pants had been pressed and were soft the black material having a silk lining for comfort against his skin.

His mask was the simple one the store gave away with each outfit, it was a simple fox mask that looked ok but nothing special like his mothers.

As he came down the stair Kushina gave him an approving smile as she looked him over, Kyuubi gave a small snort of annoyance.

"I'm ready." Naruto turned to look up the stairs as he heard Sasuke voice, as he did so he had to stop himself from drooling at the sight.

Sasuke was wearing a slim fitting outfit with a raven coloured tail coat that had silver trimmings, his pure white shirt that was ruffled and around his throat he wore a collar like strip of silk that had a small necklace on it. It depicted the Uchiha clan symbol in sliver with rubies and diamonds set in the silver, the gems seemed to twinkle as they caught the light.

His waistcoat matched his tail coat and had similar trimmings of silver along with a silver chain that was attached to one of the buttons and hung down to his pocket, the fabric of the waistcoat had painstakingly been hand stitched with a small feathery pattern. Sasuke pants were like breeches and the colour matched with his other clothes, he wore a pair of black polished jackboots that ran to a point just below his knees. Naruto's heart skipped several beats as he looked at the raven in that outfit, a twisted mass of thought ran through his mind as he watched the raven descend the stairs.

"Do you like it?"Naruto didn't answer and felt glad when he realised the question had been directed to Kushina at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, you look wonderful."She smiled and nodded her approval.

As the group left for the ball Naruto tried not to look at Sasuke, he was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable from his tight pants.

The Masquerade was held in the old opera house because it not only had a beautiful inertia but also was the largest public building in Konoha, Mikoto and Kushina had with a group of other wealthy citizens bought and repaired the building before giving it over to the city for public use. Every year it would be filled with light and sound as Konoha dance the night away in the huge halls, the Masquerade lasting to the early hours of the next morning.

As the group arrived at the huge door to the opera house several hired footmen opened the doors for them, as soon as the doors were open Naruto was hit with a wave of sound. The Masquerade was in full swing and the halls and large rooms were filled with a mass of masked people, as the group moved through the slightly crowded corridors Naruto looked around at the odd-looking mask some people were wearing.

As they came to the main hall were the music of a large orchestra was playing Mikoto and Kushina disappeared into the crowds of people, leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone with a bored looking Kyuubi.

"So you didn't get a date?" Kyuubi asked out of sheer boredom as he lent up against a wall. Naruto and Sasuke shook their heads as they watched Kyuubi smirk as he folded his arms.

"I hate Masquerade...Nothing to do but watch others dance." Kyuubi said to himself as he glanced around.

"You could always as Vulpes to dance." Sasuke's grin fell as he saw the glare Kyuubi gave him, it wasn't his normal glare it was a look that said in a few second he was going to kill you.

"Shut the fuck up."Kyuubi growled as he went back to leaning up against the wall with his eyes closed, wishing the night would just end.

After several minuets of watching the dancing couples Naruto looked over to see Mikoto and Kushina heading in their direction, the pair carrying several drinks in their hands.

"Any sign of Itachi and Vulpes?" Mikoto said as she gave Naruto a glass she was carrying, as Naruto took a sip he could taste the alcohol underneath the fruity drink.

"No, I wish he was here. At least I wouldn't have to be the only fucker not dancing."Kyuubi said as he took the drink Kushina offered him, he downed it in one gulp and set the glass down on a nearby table which had a vast array of foods set on it.

"Isn't that him over there." Sasuke pointed to the dance floor,, Naruto followed his finger and scanned the face or mask.

"No way Vulpes doesn't dance, he refuses to dance prefers to stand and watch."Kyuubi said as he yawned and went back to his wall.

"No, that is Vulpes dancing with a woman." Kushina said slightly surprised as she watched Vulpes wiped passed as he danced slightly unsteadily passed them, the pale woman he was with looked slightly familiar.

"Huh..." Kyuubi turned his attention to the dance floor.

Naruto could tell Vulpes out in the crowd he was easy to spot, his outfit was a one of a kind... Vulpes always dressed in elegant suits and clothes, always dressing to impress. Tonight he had over done it, the easiest way to describe what he was wearing would to be to say he was dressed as though he was an officer in the army. His outfit was black with silver and gold trims and his jack boots were polished to a mirror shine, making loud thudding sounds as they crossed the wooden floor.

As the pair of dancer came to a stop Vulpes looked over in their direction and brought his dancing partner over, as he came close he smiled at Mikoto who was looking at his partner. She just couldn't shake the feeling that she was familiar, Kushina smiled asked Vulpes where Itachi was.

Vulpes smirked.

"Mum! I'm right here."

Kushina looked at the woman Vulpes had danced with, after several seconds she saw it was Itachi. Itachi in a dress and make-up but still her son Itachi...

"I told you, you make a convincing women." Vulpes said as he gave Itachi a smirk, receiving a glare from the raven.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Silk and Wire Binds

(Warning! Warning! This chapter will be filled with horrible grammer and many typo's, I beg for forgiveness now before you even see this horrible atrocity...Oh also there will be sexual content but who cares about that! Just look at the spellings!)

Chapter 10 – The Masquerade and Afterwards.

The night was passing fairly quickly as Naruto stood watching the dancers, he was drinking from his sixth glass of whatever was in the punch. As he finished the glass and he felt his world become slightly dizzy and for no reason at all he felt good, not far away Kyuubi and Sasuke were sat at a table where Mikoto and Kushina had left their coats and bags.

As Kyuubi was busy downing as many shots as he could to get drunk as fast as he could Sasuke was watching Itachi, when not a few hours earlier he'd arrived and found his brother dressed in a dress he'd been surprised to say the least. After a brief talk which was more like a three minuets shout he'd gone of with his date for the night, the young artist Vulpes had convinced to come had been in the same state of shock the rest of the family had been in. As he'd been dragged of to the dance floor he'd turned and given Vulpes a look of confusion mixed with desperation. Now as Sasuke watched the pair dance around the room he was sure he could see them both smiling and laughing.

Sasuke took a sip of his own drink he was on his third glass, as he glanced around he could see that Mikoto and Kushina were busy talking to a group of other masked party goers. Vulpes had disappeared a while ago every so often Sasuke would catch a glance of the blonde before he melted into the crowd again.

So when Vulpes appeared besides the raven it gave him a shock, the other slipping up to loom over the smaller raven like a shadow.

"A word if you please." Vulpes said as he lifted Sasuke up by the shoulder and dragged him off to a dark corner of the room, Naruto watched in a slightly drunken state his addled mind unable to focus properly.

Naruto stumbled over to the table and collapsed into a vacant chair, his body folding up in the wooden seat as he went into a drunken doze.

It was as he was about to pass out from his alcohol abuse that Kushina walked over and put her hands on her hips shaking her head in disapproval, Kyuubi looked over as Naruto fell out of the chair and shook his head as he downed another drink.

Outside in a small empty hallway Sasuke was leant up against a wall, Vulpes leant against the wall opposite him

"Just tell me. How did you know?" Sasuke asked as he gave Vulpes a death glare that would melt steel.

"Please, I've known since you were nine years old...Your too easy to read my dear little raven." Vulpes said as he returned the death glare with a smirk.

Sasuke turned away his cheek turning red as Vulpes stood up straight and stretched, as Sasuke was about to say something Mikoto appeared from a doorway.

Naruto was busy trying for the twenty-ninth time to stand up and again he fell to the floor, his legs been as unsteady as a house of cards caught in the wind. As he was lifted from the floor by someone he became aware of the feeling in his stomach, he was about to throw up when a hand clamped over his mouth.

"Puke on my clothes and I'll break your legs." Vulpes said as grunted at the dead weight some of the weight was lifted off of Vulpes by Sasuke as the pair carried the blond off, as they made it to the car park Naruto finally threw up.

"Take him home and put him to bed, silly fool. Drinking so much on a night like this, we shall have the entire city talking." Kushina said as she watched Vulpes pat Naruto on the back as he knelt on the floor...

"I think they'll all be talking about Itachi in a dress...Not about this drunken fool." Kyuubi said as he stood uneasily by his mothers, who took the precaution of standing well back from their drunken child.

"Here, put him in my car." Vulpes carried Naruto in his arms to his car, opening the door with some effort since everyone else was seemly avoiding the slightly green looking Naruto.

"If you puke on my seats I'll make sure you'll be drinking through a stew for the rest of your life." Naruto curled up in a ball on the soft leather seat Vulpes making sure to position the blonds head on the edge of the seat, the older man throwing the others coat over him as Naruto shivered slightly.

"Come on you." Sasuke didn't get a chance to debate as he was dragged over to the car and thrown into the passenger side of the car, Vulpes shutting the door in the young ravens face.

"I'll make sure the kiddies get home, don't be out too late." Vulpes called as he walked around to his side of the car, he gave Mikoto and Kushina a wave as he got into the driving seat.

As Kyuubi watched the car drive away he ran a hand through his hair and then wondered back inside to find something to drink, Mikoto and Kushina joined back in with merry making as the celebration carried on.

Driving down the dark lonely roads of Konoha Sasuke watched out of the window in a tense silence , the only sound been the engine and the occasional groan from Naruto.

"You still haven't told me." Sasuke broke the silence as he gave Vulpes a glare.

"I haven't have I." Vulpes replied with no intention of answering the question at hand.

"Well?" Sasuke really wanted an answer to his question, it had been bugging him for the passed half an hour.

"My dear little 'brother' you are easier to read than an open book." Vulpes said as he pulled up in his parking space in the garage.

It was at this point that Naruto was sick again...

"I told you not to be sick in my car!" Vulpes growled as he thumped his head on the wheel.

It took two hours for Naruto to be carried up to his and Sasuke room, due to an hour and a half of it been spent trying to swipe up most of his sick off the leather seat.

As Sasuke helped Naruto onto his bed he made sure a bucket was ready by the bed, Vulpes was busy downstairs doing something. Sasuke sat on the side of the bed holding the blonds head as Naruto slipped in and out of sleep, the raven slightly annoyed at the situation.

"I love you." Naruto said drunkly as he felt sick coming again.

Sasuke blushed slightly and put the blonds sudden proclamation of love, as he sat letting Naruto once again throw up in the bucket by his bed Sasuke herd Vulpes stomping up the stairs, his heavy footsteps been a indication of his temper. He was still sore at the slimy mess he had to clean off his expensive leather car seats, as he walked into the room Sasuke saw he was carrying a bottle and a glass.

"Who's that for?" Sasuke asked as he saw Vulpes pour the glass halfway full with the brown thick liquid, the smell it gave off was slightly strong.

"Him." Vulpes indicated the drunken Naruto.

"I don't think he needs any more alcohol." Sasuke said as Naruto started to throw up again.

"Just hold his mouth open, this will sober him up." Vulpes said as he held Naruto's head and poured the brown liquid down the blonds mouth, Vulpes shutting his mouth as soon as the liquid had been poured in.

Immediately Naruto tried to spit the liquid out but Vulpes had his hand clamped over his mouth.

"Swallow it!" Vulpes commanded as Naruto finally swallowed the foul tasting liquid.

When Vulpes took his hand away Naruto was sat up straight without the need of support, he sat for a few seconds and looked around the room slightly bewildered. After a few moments he turned green lent over and started to be sick in his bucket again...

"Well at least he's not drunk any more." Vulpes said slightly vindictively as he walked away with the bottle, after a few minuets he returned this time holding a tray of mugs.

"What was that shit?" Naruto asked in-between throwing up in his bucket as he sat on the bed, the bucket in-between his legs as he sat on the bed been violently sick.

"Pure Angus Dorus Bitter, renders a person sober in seconds with the side effect of making them sick as a dog." Vulpes said as he passed Naruto a cup of coffee, the blond taking the drink and downing it to get the foul taste out of his mouth.

"Dose have a nasty after-taste to it." Vulpes was grinning now as Naruto finally stopped been sick and set the bucket down, as the blond sat back on his head board his head still spinning slightly.

"I shall leave the two of you for the night...I have a car to finish cleaning." Vulpes said as he gave Naruto an accusing glare leaving the room in a tense silence, Naruto and Sasuke sat in the seemly empty room together.

It was slightly awkward for the pair to be left alone together with Naruto's drunkenness having passed Sasuke had started to think about what the blond had said earlier, his drunken statement of love.

"Naruto?" Sasuke turn to look at blond who was not trying to sit himself up against the headboard.

"What?" Naruto slurred still coming out of his dizzy state the hangover which normally didn't come till the morning after had struck, he still felt his stomach turn slightly.

"Did you mean what you said?" Sasuke asked as he saw the blank look that crossed Naruto's face.

"I said something? The last thing I remember was seeing Itachi in a dress." Naruto said as he covered his eyes with an arm, the lights were giving him a headache.

"Oh...Nothing." Sasuke said as he turned away his heart falling like a stone down a well.

"Nothing! What did I say?" Naruto said as he reached out and grabbed Sasuke arm.

"Nothing you didn't say anything!" Sasuke tried to wrench himself free from Naruto grip, he failed and as Naruto pulled him over and he fell flat on the bed. Naruto climbing on top of him and holding him down as he started to question the raven, it took Naruto several moments to force the ravens arms over his head and pinned the down in one hand.

Sasuke was in no way less physically strong than Naruto but the way Naruto was holding him down gave Naruto the advantage, with one hand free Naruto resorted to the age old way of getting someone to tell you something whilst pinned helpless below him. Tickle them to death...

"Come on tell me." Naruto playfully asked as he watched the raven laugh and writhe as he tickled the helpless raven, the pair acting like little children Naruto remembering how they used to do this when they were younger.

"Stop...Please..." Sasuke said as he laughed so much he was finding it hard to breath.

Naruto didn't let up as he kept tickling the raven, watching the pale raven beneath him the blond started to get strange thought's running through his mind.

"Ok, I'll talk, I'll talk." Sasuke cried as he finally pushed the blond off him as Naruto was lost in a perverted though.

Sasuke sat himself up and looked away from the blond who seemed to be very pleased with himself and was now smirking at the defeated raven, then he turned towards the blond his cheeks red as he was blushing.

"You said you love me..." Sasuke said in a weak voice that Naruto barely heard him but when the words sank in Naruto felt pain clutch his heart.

Had he really revealed his dark secret to the raven in his drunken stupidity, had he really told the raven how he felt. Naruto felt his hangover hit him again and fell back on the bed and curled up in a ball as his head pounded from stress.

"Naruto?Naruto?" Sasuke prodded the curled up blond with a finger and repeated Naruto's name several time.

"What did you mean?" Sasuke asked as he watched the curled up form twitch slightly.

"Naruto!" Sasuke wrenched the blond out of his curled up form, Naruto having been silently crying his eyes been filled with tears.

"It means I've been in love with you for years, that I've wanted to be with. It means I love you!" Naruto half shouted half cried out at that the raven.

Naruto had barely finished the sentence when he felt something press against his lips, when Naruto's eyes focused on what was happening he saw Sasuke leaning over him...Kissing him.

As he felt the raven's lips press against him and felt the others tongue begging to slip into his mouth Naruto thoughtlessly crushed his own lips against the others. Naruto felt one of his arms snake around the ravens neck as Sasuke climbed onto the blonds lap, straddling Naruto's hips as he continued to deprive the blond of oxygen. When the need for air forced the two to part both started to pant as they took in deep lungfuls of air.

"Good." Sasuke said as without warning he started to remove his shirt leaving Naruto in a stunned and slightly confused state, for several moments he though he was lost in yet another daydream. He was pulled out of it when he saw Sasuke stop and start looking at him expectantly, the raven been half way naked his shirt having been thrown away.

Before Naruto could do or say anything else Sasuke tore away the others clothes and in a blink of an eye Naruto found himself naked before the raven, the raven smirking in a could predatory like manner.

With one quick motion Sasuke hooked a hand under Naruto's right leg and flipped him over so the blond was left on his stomach, as Naruto looked back at the raven he gave a scowl of light annoyance.

"What? You didn't think I was going to be the women in this relationship did you?" Sasuke said as he leaned over and licked the shell of Naruto's ear making the blond shiver with pleasure.

Then as Naruto was going to protest he felt something begin to probe his entrance and without further warning Sasuke with a forceful thrust bottomed out inside the blond... Naruto let out a cry of mixed pleasure and pain as Sasuke seemingly unconcerned started to thrust into the blond with all his might...

Downstairs Vulpes shook his head as the whole house echoed with the pairs cries and went back to his car where he planed to spend the night disinfecting his car, he'd make Naruto pay tomorrow morning...

The next morning...

It was not until midday when Kushina and Mikoto wondering where their children were, the pair had come home in the early hours of the morning with a semi drunk Kyuubi. They found Vulpes outside growling under his breath as he forcefully cleaned his car seats, the house had been dead the pair believing Naruto and Sasuke having gone to sleep, Itachi had gone off for the night and didn't return home.

Having had such a late night the pair had not risen until late morning and by midday they decided apone themselves to wake the boy's, as they came to Vulpes door they decided to leave him to his rest believing his mood not to be improved by been woken. As they came to Kyuubi room the woke him with little incident other than the several minuets of swearing and insulting...

As Mikoto walked into Naruto's and Sasuke's room she walked in and out in what seemed a nano second, leaving the room with her cheeks burning red like tomatoes. Curiosity getting the best of her Kushina poked her head in and found herself leaving the room with an even redder state...Inside the room Naruto and Sasuke were laid out on the blonds bed, still naked and entwined from their night of passion covered in sweat and other bodily fluids... As Kushina shut the door as quietly as she could she gave Mikoto a look that said 'We shall never speak of what we just saw'.

As the pair walked down to the kitchen inside the room Naruto started to stir from his sleep, the cold air of the room having disturbed his sleep...

It was almost an hour later when the pair came down stairs Naruto walking slightly strangely, as they came into the kitchen where Mikoto and Kushina were listening to a whining Kyuubi the two women suddenly went red and pointedly ignored Naruto's limp...Kyuubi did not.

"What happened to you wanker?" Kyuubi spat at Naruto as the blond sat down with a small cries of pain, Sasuke sitting next to him with a slightly cocky smile plastered over his porcelain features.

For almost half a hour the group sat in a quirt manner as Kushina and Mikoto tried to strike up a conversation with any mention of what they had witnessed. Despite their attempts somehow the conversation kept coming back to something close to the subject...It wasn't long until Itachi came in a similar look of slyness crossing his face, he was still dressed in the dress of the night before although they looked very messy and creased now...If Naruto hadn't been in such aching pain he might have smelt the musk coming off the older raven, but his own stink was overwhelming his senses...

"Did you have a nice night dear?" Mikoto asked Itachi as he sat down next to a scowling Kyuubi, the scowl been directed at the dress...

"A very...satisfying night I say." Itachi smirked at the red blush that crossed his mothers face, it was then the heard the heavy footsteps on the stairs as Vulpes decided to wake up. As he walked in nobody would have known that he'd been up till five in the morning cleaning his car, his hair and clothes were as always pressed and clean. He didn't even have bags under his eyes but his eyes did hold a strange sadistic look about them, as he walked into the kitchen he made a point to nosily shut the door and let his polished black shoes stamp the floor. Naruto's headache screamed in agony as he listened to Vulpes scrape his chairs legs along the floor.

"How the head Naruto?" Vulpes said with a smile knowing full well the blond was in pain, he'd get his own back on the blond in spade fulls today.

"It can't be aching any worse than your ass, never figured you for a screamer." Vulpes smirk widened as he saw not only Naruto turn red from rage and embarrassment but also the looks that crossed both women.

"Shut up!" Naruto said as he leaned his head on the table and tried to wish this torture would end.

"Say Sasuke could you gag him next time, I could lend you Kyuubi's gag." Vulpes said as Kyuubi and Naruto both turned and glared at him...

It was a strange family but it was firmly held together with silk and wire binds...

The End.


End file.
